


beautiful one

by Erin_Leigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Transformation, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Leigh/pseuds/Erin_Leigh
Summary: “I’ve heard legends about unicorns,” I say and look at him with a playful arch of my brow. “Is it true that your kind only love virgin maidens?”“That is but a myth,” he replies, smiling shyly. “We love all things beautiful.” He stops where he stands and lifts a hand to my face in a gentle, almost reverent touch. “And none are more beautiful than you, sir.”I pause, then laugh and take his hand in mine, kissing the slender fingertips. “You flatter me, beautiful one.”[request via tumblr ask box]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	beautiful one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous tumblr user](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+tumblr+user).



Something is playing in the stream that I normally bathe in. I crouch down low and move carefully toward the flashes of white that flit through the trees. Then, I see it: a unicorn, with a resplendent mane and coat of pure white.

It prances through the water that reaches its knees, and there’s a distinct playfulness in the way it moves.

I close my eyes, breathe in, and open them again as I step forward, hands raised to show that I’m unarmed. The unicorn stops to look at me with a curious tilt of its head.

It steps closer, its thin legs moving easily through the water, then lowers its head to touch its nose to my palm.

“You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen,” I murmur, stroking its silky muzzle.

It looks up at me with golden eyes that seem to say, “Really?”

The movement causes something to glimmer in the light, and I look down to see a silver locket. 

“What’s that around your neck, beautiful one?” I ask.

The unicorn looks down at the locket, then back at me. It lifts its head, and steps closer to bring the locket within my reach.

I take the silver medallion in hand and turn it over a few times before opening it. Inside is a smooth surface--was a smooth surface. As I look at it, words shift and twist until they become clear.

“Whispering wood, ancient trees,” I read aloud, and the words move again, “Bees humming in the blooms. Fairies dance amidst the clearing skies. While sunlight pierces thinning leaves…”

The unicorn makes a soft sound, its ears twitching.

I smile. “Does this mean something to you, beautiful?”

It nudges my cheek and gives a quiet, impatient snort. I laugh and look back down, continuing to read the words as they appear.

“Wildflower meadow, wood nymphs dancing. Prayers spoken from a distant place. Eternal beauty that time cannot taint. An empire of wonders all around us.”

There’s a moment of stillness, and I almost think it’s over, but one more line appears in an elegant script: “Only together, shall we be free.”

I find myself in a daze, unable to understand the swirl of colors around me until it all snaps into focus. Standing in front of me is not the unicorn, but a young man. He is absolutely flawless, creamy white skin without a single blemish, mole, or scar. His hair is a rich, luxurious silver that falls in loose curls around his face. His eyes are the color of warm honey, and his features are both delicate and refined.

And his body, which is small and thin, is completely naked.

I hurriedly stand and remove my cloak to wrap it around his shoulders.

“Thank you, sir… ?” He looks up at me with a small smile.

“Fenriel,” I say, giving a quick bow. “You must be the beautiful unicorn.”

His head tilts, his expression unreadable. “Yes. I was.” He looks around, and finally an emotion shows on his face in a concerned frown. “I fear I know not what to do, now.”

I lean down to put my eyes at his level and offer a hand. “My cabin is not far from here. If you’d like, my home is your home.”

He takes the hand with a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, kind sir,” he whispers. “I would be honored to join you.”

We walk hand-in-hand through the woods. His bare feet hardly make a sound as he steps beside me.

“I’ve heard legends about unicorns,” I say and look at him with a playful arch of my brow. “Is it true that your kind only love virgin maidens?”

“That is but a myth,” he replies, smiling shyly. “We love all things beautiful.” He stops where he stands and lifts a hand to my face in a gentle, almost reverent touch. “And none are more beautiful than you, sir.”

I pause, then laugh and take his hand in mine, kissing the slender fingertips. “You flatter me, beautiful one.”

He looks at the ground, blushing. I lead him the rest of the way to the cabin I call home. We sit in the small living room, the fireplace casting the room in a gentle glow as he talks about his life.

He talks about the way he wakes in the morning back in his glade, surrounded by flowers and dewdrops. He tells me about how he loves the sun as it rises over the mountains and kisses the tips of the trees.

I smile, my chin resting in my palm. “You have a unique perspective on the world.”

He nods. “That is because I am a unique being.” He leans forward, kissing me on the cheek.

I feel my face grow hot, and I’m unsure of how to respond. I blink a few times as I gaze at him. “Elios, how familiar are you with human customs?”

“I have spent most of my time in the glade.” He shrugs. “The only contact I have had with humans is you.” He moves closer, his fingers brushing against my cheek where he had kissed.

.I laugh softly, a little breathlessly. “Then I should warn you that you’re doing things that could be interpreted as…” I pause in thought, searching for the right word. “Romantic.”

His eyes widen in surprise. “Are these actions unavailable to me?”

I laugh again, louder this time. “No, not at all.”

With a smile, he leans in to brush his lips against mine.

I let my eyes close, briefly, then I look up at him and ask, “Are you normally like this?”

“Like what?” He kisses my jaw.

“So…” I shiver. “Passionate.”

He pulls back to look at me with a furrowed brow. “I’m not sure I understand the question.”

I sigh, putting my hands on his shoulders to push more distance between us. “I want to be sure we have a… mutual understanding. I don’t want to, well. I don’t want to misinterpret your actions and do anything you don’t actually want.” I raise my hands to cup his cheeks. “What do you want from me, beautiful one?”

His eyes flicker with a myriad of emotions, seemingly at war with one another. Finally, he sighs. “What do I want…” He pauses, closing his eyes for a moment. “I want to kiss you.”

He leans forward to press our lips together again.

“I want to feel your skin on my skin.”

His hands lift to undo the cloak still wrapped around him.

“I want to feel passion.”

He lets the cloak fall, and he moves closer.

“And I want you to make love to me.”

My eyes wander his form, and my mouth goes dry. His long and thin member has a ribbed, spiraled appearance similar to… well, a unicorn’s horn.

I swallow. “Well, then. I suppose we do have a mutual understanding.” I stand and unbutton my shirt. “I don’t know why you want these things from me.” I unbuckle my belt and let my pants fall. “But I am happy to give them to you.”

I stand there before him, feeling somewhat inadequate. My skin is dark and rough, marked with scars. Where he is soft and smooth, I am… hairy, a term I’d never used for myself before. But with the thick patches along my upper chest, and the dark trail leading down to my groin… I feel like a damn animal.

But, then, I suppose he is one, too.

“You are so beautiful,” he says in a sincere whisper.

I laugh nervously and rest my hands on my broad hips. “I’m afraid you don’t know the meaning of beautiful. I’m far from it.”

He frowns, a dark look across his otherwise bright face. “How can you say that? You’re so tall, so strong looking. I want to run my fingers through your fur.”

The argument dies in my throat when he reaches out and runs his fingers through my chest hair. Instead, I smile. “Feel free to, then.”

His face lights back up as he plays his fingers over the contours of my muscles, sending a tingle down my spine. He leans up on his tiptoes and kisses me, and I lean into his touch.

I let my hands wander, briefly caressing his sides, then up to his shoulders. He has beautiful shoulders, so thin and narrow.

He sighs as I knead what muscle there is at the curve of his neck. “Ohh…”

I smile against his lips and kiss him again as my hands wander lower, over his ribs and further down. I stop over his stomach, rubbing gently there.

His hand covers mine and he leans back, looking up with a faint blush across his face. “You… You don’t mind, do you?”

I turn my hand to intertwine my fingers with his. “I will tell you if I don’t want something, so long as you promise to do the same.”

He smiles and nods eagerly, returning his lips to mine. He leads my hand to his side and then down, over his hip, finally letting go as I stroke his thigh.

I run my fingers up and over his hips and back down, then dare to widen the motion, my fingertips ghosting across his smooth buttocks.

He gasps, his fingers clutching at my shoulders. I can feel him shivering under my touch. He breaks the kiss, looking up with eyes full of passion. “I want you inside me.”

“Elios,” I say carefully, “do you really understand what you’re asking?”

“I want you to make love to me,” he whispers, kissing my neck. “I… want to know what it’s like, and I want to discover it with you.”

I shiver involuntarily. Who am I to deny him?

I scoop him up and hold him against my chest to carry him to the bedroom and gently lay him down.

“We will go slow,” I say as I climb over him. “I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

He pulls me down against him. His lips are soft and yielding against my own as his fingers slide into my hair. He trembles as I kiss his chin, his jaw, his neck. His hands wander across my shoulders and chest, touching my body as if in worship.

I let my own hands wander down his side, tracing circles over his stomach. He huffs a soft laugh as my fingers tickle the crease of his hip, and the sound melts into a shuddering gasp when I wrap my fingers around his member. I trace the ribbed contours of it and marvel at how it should feel strange and foreign, but it doesn’t.

I slowly work my hand up and down the length while I slip my other hand to cup his rear, squeezing gently as I slide my lips down his chest and stomach.

He quivers as I tease him, my lips hovering just above his member. He squirms beneath me, almost as if he’s uncomfortable, before I finally slide down his length and start to suck as my hand continues to stroke.

He lets out a low moan as I work him over, shifting his hips as my lips and tongue work. He reaches down to touch my head, but after a moment, he grips my hair between his fingers.

I can feel him start to tense, and his hips buck with more force. I carefully move one hand between the swell of his ass, massaging and rubbing without pushing a finger in just yet. As soon as I do, however, he shudders and tugs on my hair to pull me up to him.

He hungrily takes my mouth, sharing in his taste, while I work my forefinger in to the knuckle. I gently twist my finger and he gives a cute little wiggle, trying to take more. So I give him more.

I add a second finger and flex them apart, then a third. I press deeper within him, curling all three fingers to brush against a spot that causes all of his muscles to twitch and tense. His mouth falls open in a choked, broken moan.

My hands move to hold his squirming hips in place and line myself up. I glance at his face to see his hooded eyes watching, begging. Slowly, I push forward, and his head throws back with a high-pitched keen.

“You okay?” I ask, going still.

“Yes!” he gasps out. “Please! Don’t stop!”

I only pull back just a bit before sliding back in, a slow and shallow movement to avoid overwhelming him. Each time I push in a little further and a little faster, watching his face to make sure I’m not hurting him.

He closes his eyes as I continue, the slow rhythm sending gentle tremors through his body, little gasps and puffs of air escaping him in desperate pants. He wraps his arms around me and digs his nails into my back as I push in as far as I can.

I kiss his cheek and ask softly with my lips against his ear, “How is it, beautiful one?”

He responds breathlessly, “Wonderful.”

I gently thrust in and out of him, my lips brushing against his cheek and ear as I do. He holds on tightly and continues to moan softly with each thrust, my hips meeting his without the sound of skin slapping on skin. This is not a mindless rut; this is true love-making.

I reach down and take hold of his neglected member, stroking it in time with my thrusts. He whimpers and writhes under me, moaning deeply as he pushes against my hand. He starts to tense up, his whole body arching and his face contorted in ecstasy.

He lets out a shuddering moan, and his seed spills forth, dripping down over my knuckles and onto his stomach. I continue to stroke him as he does, working him through it.

I reach my own peak, pushing in deep as I release, moaning as it feels like my very soul is being poured into him.

We both collapse forward, laying on top of each other. I kiss his head as we both try to regain our breath, my softening member still inside him. He shifts his weight to pull us into a more comfortable position, and I end up lying on the bed with his head resting on my chest.

I gently stroke his silvery hair and kiss the top of his head. “Was that what you wanted, beautiful?”

He sighs contentedly. “That was exactly what I wanted…”

I smile. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ Thank you for reading! Every kudo means the world to me.  
> 💬 Want to connect? [I'm on Discord!](https://discord.gg/yK8Q9dDY7r)  
> 📚 Are you a Kindle Unlimited subscriber? [I have ebooks!](https://amazon.com/author/erin-leigh)


End file.
